


sleepy serendipity

by ayelashes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelashes/pseuds/ayelashes
Summary: sleepovers, first kisses and all the feelings in between.*edited*





	sleepy serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> We got a prompt for fluffy and flirty ongniel inspired by GD and TOP’s “Don’t go home”. Coincidentally I had this started in my WIPs that kinda matched so I just finished it up! Characters are aged down! 
> 
> +edited and added some stuff!

A fine dusting of snow litters the streets of Seoul, Seongwu sticks out his tongue and waits for a snowflake to land, the heat disintegrating it upon impact. He rubs his ears gingerly before tucking his hands into the depths of his pockets in hopes of protecting it from the frigidity of the wind. With heavy footsteps and sheer willpower he drags himself across one of the snack stalls, ignoring the tempting smell of rice cakes and twigim that wafts through the winter air. It’s too cold for him to be out. He hadn’t wanted to go to the sleepover anyway, but Minhyun had insisted that it would be a fun way to consolidate their knowledge right before the impending exams. 

 

_ There better be food when I get there. _ Thinks Seongwu angrily, upset that instead of inhaling lashings of japchae, hotteok and any other form of street snack he can get his hands on he’s battling sub zero degree temperatures to get to a party, if you can even call it that, that he has absolutely no interest of being at. 

 

His prayers are answered when Minhyun greets Seongwu at the door with a tray of baked goods. Cinnamon sugar cookies and Chocolate cupcakes. Seongwu breaks out into a grin - he’s so easy to please. 

 

A dilemma ensues. He eventually settles on the cupcake. 

 

“Make sure to throw away the wrapper when you’re done.” Reminds Minhyun. He says it light-heartedly but Seongwu knows there’s an underlying threat hidden in that airy tone of his. God help anyone that ever decides to litter in front of Hwang Minhyun. 

 

Standing at the doorway, Seongwu takes off his shoes and slides into a pair of slippers that Minhyun has forced him to put on.

 

“Make yourself at home. The kids are all here and Jisung’s stopped by to help out with pre-calc.” 

 

Their friends are here and gathered into the living room. Seongwu doesn’t know how Minhyun managed to get them all together in one place, he’s impressed. 

 

“Thanks, Minyeonie but I think I’m gonna just hit the hay. You know what they say! The more well rested you are the better you’ll do!” Seongwu hopes he’s come across as persuasive enough, maybe then mother hen Minhyun will lay off his case. The shakiness of his voice however,  suggests otherwise.

 

“Seongwu.” warns Minhyun. He steels his gaze to narrow his eyes at Seongwu, and Seongwu marvels at how a person can have such a profound resemblance to a fox.  

 

“What did you get on your last exam?” Questions Minhyun, “And don’t try to lie I know what you got.” There’s no malice in his accusation which frankly, annoys Seongwu even more. 

 

“Alright! But Minhyun! One 23% doesn’t mean I’m not going to get into university, alright?” Seongwu defends, he doesn’t appreciate these accusations. 

 

“Yeah, but one 23% will eventually become two and three and then four and - guess what! You won’t be getting 23’s anymore because they’ll have become 10’s. You need to put in work to get results. You are not failing again, not under my watch. You will study.” It’s a clean, crisp command and Seongwu knows better than to try and talk back. 

 

Seongwu follows Minhyun into the foyer and sees everyone else lounging around, already  spread out on the floor. The couch has been pushed out of the way against one of the walls to make room for their little get together.

 

Jihoon has highlighters in every color under the sun spread out like a fan in from of him, from fluorescent yellow to pale lavenders. He’s in the middle of highlighting the entire page when Woojin points out that it’s counterintuitive, “Highlighters are for picking out the main point. It’s a textbook, not a coloring book!”

 

Daehwi’s  holed up in a corner reading one of his textbooks with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. Seongwu sneaks a peek at the cover.  _ Algebra.  _ No wonder. 

 

“Seongwu-hyung! You’re here!” Guanlin chirps, bounding up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Seongwu was particularly  fond of Guanlin, he had been the senior attached to this new foreign exchange student. As a result, he had the pleasure of mentoring and showing him around the school.  

 

Guanlin’s big gummy smile is as endearing as ever and when he drags Seongwu over to help with his korean literature, Seongwu lets him. 

 

Daehwi announces a little later that he’s concocted a game to help facilitate memory, he calls it “flashcard frenzy” and they all migrate to the next room where Minhyun keeps his mini whiteboard. Seongwu isn’t willing to move so he doesn’t play, instead he’s become one with the floor, sinking deeper into the throws of the cushions that are scattered all over the place. 

 

Seongwu stares up at the ceiling light. It’s a little too bright for his liking. He squints a little and closes his eyes. His body adjusts its position in an attempt to escape the blinding glare of the lights shining directly on his face and invading his personal space. 

 

Suddenly, the light dims and Seongwu lets out a contented sigh in the newfound shade, maybe now he can finally take that nap he’s been craving. 

 

“Wanna study together?” Comes a voice, cutting through the peace that Seongwu thought he’d finally gotten. Seongwu opens one eye, and sees a head of pink hair in his peripheral vision. So that’s what was blocking the light. 

 

“Nope.” replies Seongwu with a pointed look, making sure to pop the P. 

 

“Hyung.” begs Daniel, elongating the word in the way he does that Seongwu’s never been able to resist, and really how can Seongwu not; he already feels his resolve disintegrating. 

 

With a grunt Seongwu pushes up into a  seated position and faces Daniel head on. He has a coquettish smile plastered on his face,  as if he knows how much control he has over Seongwu. It’s really no secret that Seongwu would bend to Daniel’s every beck and call so long as he asked. Seongwu thinks it’s mean Daniel’s taking advantage of his weakness.  

 

It’s such a  _ stupid  _ _ stupid  _ expression. Seongwu hates how it makes his insides churn. Damn it Daniel with your insufferably irresistible smile and your pretty little cupid’s bow lips. He’s not going to cave without a little bit of rebellion. 

 

A bit of a backstory. Seongwu doesn’t know what he and Daniel are. As far as he knows they’re friends - officially at least. It was a quintessential first meeting at camp which coincidentally resulted in them later on attending the same middle school.  At some point though,  _ when -  _  Seongwu couldn’t tell you, it started to feel like they were toeing the lines of something a little more intimate than that. It’s not like Seongwu would have anything to compare it to though, he’s never liked anyone before. When you’re 17 and your mom’s pushing you to get into accounting at  _ the _ SNU, relationships are the last thing on your mind. 

 

Seongwu crumples up the cupcake wrapper that’s still in his hand into a ball and chucks it at Daniel. It lands square in his face. He doesn’t even flinch. Picking up the wrapper, Daniel puts it in the bin before settling himself down next to Seongwu with a smile. He nudges Seongwu’s shoulder with his own. 

 

Seongwu lets out a whine. “Go play with the kids or get someone else to study with you, I don’t feel like it.” 

“I’ve already finished the unit that they’re quizzing each other on. Please hyung, if you won’t do it for you do it for me? The exams are in a couple of days and I’m really stressing out!” Daniel’s eyes are hopeful and Seongwu is a sucker for those meek little smiles of his. 

 

Seongwu licks the frosting off of his lips before wiping the sticky residue off the bits he can’t reach with his thumb, sucking it clean. Daniel’s eyes trail after the digit in between Seongwu’s teeth and the trajectory of his tongue. 

 

Coughing awkwardly, “So, Hyung?” Comes Daniel’s plea. 

 

Seongwu likes to draw out the suspense, so he pretends to be thinking when he crawls over Daniel’s lap to reach for another cupcake. Daniel takes this as an opportunity to grab at Seongwu’s side, and Seongwu doubles over in laughter, writhing around like a slug. 

 

“Oops,” says Daniel, trying to look sheepish. He shrugs his shoulders.  _ Dick.  _ He knows Seongwu’s ticklish. 

 

Seongwu glares at him. Daniel once again doesn’t seem to mind, and nonchalantly passes Seongwu one of the cupcakes that he’d been trying to acquire. 

 

Placated and with a cupcake in hand, Seongwu shifts into a more comfortable position before he peels at the cupcake wrapper. Daniel doesn’t press anymore, instead he decides to shoot out questions like rapid fire. To his delight Seongwu answers each one absentmindedly. 

 

“What’s Sassafras?” Daniel playfully wiggles his eyebrows.

 

Sibilance is sexy. Ask all the poets! Browning, the  _ other  _ Browning, Yeats, Plath. It’s a fact. 

 

“It’s a plant.”

 

“Correct! Someone’s been doing their studying.” Praises Daniel. 

 

Seongwu hums whilst swiping at some of the frosting with his index finger - he really hadn’t been but he’ll take the commendation anyway. 

 

Seongwu reaches for his third cupcake. He hates studying but he supposes it’s better when there are cupcakes. 

 

“A-a-neeeeeeeeee…?” Daniel has an adorably confused look painted on his face and Seongwu stifles his urge to coo. Somehow he manages to find his inner zen. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“How do you even pronounce this word?” Daniel squints at his textbook and pulls it closer, as if that will help him decipher the word on the page. 

 

“Biology is such a bitch.” Seongwu groans, throwing one of the cushions into the air and watching it land with a soft thud. 

 

Seongwu crawls closer to Daniel and leans forward to peer at the text. He’s reading it upside down but he sees the word in question. 

 

“Anemone.” Seongwu says as he looks up through his lashes. It’s only then that he realises just how close their faces are. The tips of their noses are almost touching and Seongwu tries  _ and fails _ to control the erratic beating of his heart. Okay, so maybe he has a tiny crush on Daniel but that’s something he’s just not ready to admit yet. He’s happy with the way they are now.

 

“Thanks.” Whispers Daniel, likely feeling the proximity as well. Seongwu wonders how he’s never noticed that Daniel’s eyes sparkle. Seongwu guesses Daniel’s mole is about a centimeter under his left eye. Who said he was bad at math? He was brilliant at approximation if he did say so himself. A faint blush dusts Daniel’s cheeks and against the pale alabaster of his skin, it really is one of the prettiest hues Seongwu’s ever seen. 

 

“No problem.” Murmurs Seongwu, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as strained as he feels. The logical side of Seongwu’s brain whirs into action and as much as his heart is telling him not to, Seongwu begins to pull away.

 

“Hey, hey, you got a…” Starts Daniel and before Seongwu can register what Daniel’s saying, cold fingertips come into contact with his cheeks and Seongwu flinches at the sensation. 

 

“An eyelash.” Finishes Daniel, brandishing it proudly in between his fingers for Seongwu to see. Somehow he’s managed to bypass all the tension from earlier. Or maybe, it was just all in Seongwu’s head.

 

“Make a wish.” Says Daniel, “Make it good!” 

 

So Seongwu does and blows the eyelash away, watching it disappear into the air. 

 

_ Goodbye eyelash, make my wish come true. _

 

“What did you wish for?” Asks Daniel, the curiosity evident in his gaze.

 

“I can’t say!” Says Seongwu indignantly. 

  
“Why not?” There’s a tiny bit of betrayal that laces Daniel’s tone. 

 

“If I tell you then it won’t come true.” says Seongwu matter of factly. Seongwu throws in a wink for good measure. It might not be as effective as Jihoon’s, but it gets his message across. Before he knows it Daniel’s blushing again and Seongwu decides he likes this look on him the best. “You know the drill.” 

 

Soon enough they slip back into their routine and the rest of their friends emerge from the other room, with Jihoon having been declared the winner and Woojin pouting from the sidelines.  

 

“Were you studying while we were gone, Seongwu?” Asks Minhyun with a pointed glower. “You’ve eaten over half the cupcakes so you better have studied as compensation.”

 

Seongwu blinks innocently at him, a saccharinely sweet grin gracing his features . “Yes mom, I have. I’ve been slaving away over cell structures.” Seongwu juts his thumb towards Daniel, “Just ask him. He forced me to study with him.”

 

Daniel nods in affirmation. “I’ve kept him busy, don’t worry about it hyung. I think he’s ready for the exam on Monday. He got pretty much every question correct - even helped me with some stuff I didn’t understand.”

 

“Future SNU accounting student remember?” Seongwu boasts. “Some might even say a genius.” 

 

Minhyun taps his chin in contemplation, Seongwu’s sure he’s about to make Seongwu do twenty practice papers or something of that sort. Thankfully he’s saved by Guanlin who lets out a yelp from the corner of the room, having spilled all his orange juice onto Minhyun’s beloved roomba. 

 

With a painful cry Minhyun hurries over to his roomba, Seongwu’s lack of studying long forgotten. He brings it into his arms in a last ditch effort to revive it. RIP Roomba, but hey Seongwu lives to see another day. 

 

As the night wears on, Seongwu is actually proud of himself. With Daniel’s help he’s managed to get a decent amount of work done. 

 

It’s around two in the morning when Seongwu’s shoulders begin to sag and he lets out a wide yawn. He hadn’t noticed how tired he was. Most of the lights are off. Guanlin’s asleep to the right of him, a dictionary open and left upside down on his face. It’s almost comical, but Seongwu is too sleepy to laugh. Jihoon and Woojin are snuggled up in one of Minhyun’s sleeping bags in the center of the living room looking cozy and content. Daehwi is still up, blue light illuminating his features as he patters away on his laptop. No wonder he’s top of the class. Jisung went home about an hour ago and even Minhyun’s retired to his room. 

 

Seongwu’s mind feels foggy. Vague definitions are swimming around in his head but he can’t seem to grasp on to any of them. His eyelids begin to droop uncontrollably and he thinks maybe they should call it a night. 

 

“Daniel,” calls Seongwu, “Do you think maybe we should go to bed now?” Seongwu has barely enough energy left to even speak. 

 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Agrees Daniel. He gets up and stumbles a little. Seongwu almost chuckles. Seongwu grabs at a discarded cushion and curls into himself, feeling the onslaught of his fatigue wash over him in waves. There’s some shuffling and Seongwu hears the faint running of water. A moment and then Daniel returns with two fluffy towels. 

Daniel smells sticky like sugar and cinnamon. He must’ve had a cookie on his way back. Seongwu’s mind feels hazy, as if he’s seeing everything through a looking glass. He might just be in limbo right now, he wonders if maybe he’s just imagining things. His vision is a little bleary. 

 

Seongwu finds himself staring at Daniel, it’s frustrating because he’s been doing that a lot lately. He hates that he’s been doing it, hates how he notices that Daniel’s shoulders are broader than most and that his eyes seem to linger on Seongwu a tad longer than socially acceptable for _friends_. At least that’s what he tries to tell himself they are. 

 

“Mind if I join you here?” Daniel’s voice is thick, heady in the most intoxicating way. 

 

Seongwu decides he’s too tired to say anything so he lets out a guttural sound and shifts so he’s propped up on his elbows with his head in his hands facing Daniel. 

 

“I couldn’t find us blankets,” Daniel scratches at the back of his neck, “I got us a replacement though.” Even in the dim light Seongwu can make out the shy expression that decorates Daniel’s face. 

 

_ He’s so cute.  _

 

“Pardon?” Daniel squeaks, and with the lights off Seongwu can only imagine how crimson the tips of Daniel’s ears have turned. 

 

Oops. Did he say that out loud? Seongwu’s not fussed enough to think about it, he’s too tired for anything actually. He feigns innocence and doesn’t respond. 

 

A beat and Daniel’s moving, spreading out the towel and laying it gently atop Seongwu before settling in the crevice by the wall right next to where Seongwu is sprawled. 

 

There’s barely any distance between them. If Seongwu had anymore energy he’s fairly certain he’d be hyperaware of how close they were. The thing is though, he doesn’t. Seongwu instead endeavors to simply relish in the fact that he can feel a comfortable warmth radiating off of Daniel. 

 

Daniel lies on his side, cheeks squished up against the pillow, eyelids heavy, fighting a losing battle against the allure of sleep. 

 

“Goodnight hyung.” breathes Daniel, barely above a whisper. 

 

It must be the sleep deprived delirium talking because Seongwu suddenly gets the urge to reach out and trace the contours of Daniel’s jaw and feel the smoothness of his cheeks. He doesn’t. Instead he focuses on the flutter of Daniel’s eyelashes and the sound of his breathing. He waits for it to even out and soon enough Daniel’s soft snores are all he can hear. He gives in to sleep’s temptation and lets it lull him into slumber. 

 

Seongwu dreams he’s being chased. By what he has no idea. He’s running in his dream, an ugly kind of panting that leaves him with a stitch in his side and sweat trickling down his forehead. His mother tells him he has to get into SNU. He’s crying, he doesn’t know why. It’s a horrible dream. He’s back to running. It’s a dark hallway. Suddenly he notices that there’s  a weight in his hands, he wonders what it is. It tugs at his hand and when he turns to look, to his surprise he’s not running alone anymore. Daniel is here, holding his hand. He hears his voice too. At first he can’t make out what he’s saying. It sounds like he’s trying to coax him into doing something. 

 

“Wake up, hyung. Wake up.” Seongwu’s eyelids snap open. 

 

Daniel’s hovering over Seongwu  again, but this time he looks worried. 

 

“Are you alright?” Daniel reaches over in an act of boldness and presses the palm of his hand to Seongwu’s forehead. “You feel kinda warm.” 

 

Seongwu makes a little sound of reassurance. 

 

“Were you having a nightmare? You were tossing around a lot - sweating too.” Daniel takes the corner of his makeshift towel blanket and dabs at Seongwu’s forehead.

 

“You’re gonna be fine you know, for the exam on Monday. I believe in you.” 

 

The look of concern etched into Daniel’s face bothers Seongwu. He doesn’t ever want to see Daniel bothered, especially over something as asinine as a bad dream. 

 

Maybe it’s because he’s still feeling a little groggy, but Seongwu subconsciously reaches over and smooths out the wrinkles that have formed in between Daniel’s furrowed brows. Daniel’s mouth rounds out into a pretty little o shape. 

 

“What time is it?” Asks Seongwu. 

  
“A little over four.” Daniel drums his fingers on the carpeted floor in the space between their bodies. He stretches out a little bit until his hand is situated right in the middle. The movement is so small if Seongwu had blinked he might just have missed it. He sees it though, how could he not when Daniel’s very presence commands all of his attention? An olive branch maybe, Seongwu doesn’t care what it is, he still takes it. Reaching over he envelops Daniel’s hand with his own and gently runs his thumb along the little dips in his knuckles. If it goes wrong Seongwu can always chalk it up to a lack of sleep. 

 

Daniel moves a little closer. Seongwu isn’t expecting it. They’re sharing the same air. 

 

“Still sleepy?” Daniel squeezes Seongwu’s hand, Seongwu squeezes back. 

 

“Very.” Seongwu lets out a smile that stretches long and thin, like that of a cat.

 

“Hey. Seongwu?” There’s a twinge of insecurity in Daniel’s voice. Seongwu doesn’t understand why. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You know don’t you?”  It’s more of a statement phrased as a question. Daniel’s eyes roam around the room as he says it. He’s deliberately not meeting Seongwu’s eyes. 

 

“Know?” Seongwu’s genuinely confused. Daniel is the one with all the power and all the knowledge in their relationship, so why does he look so vulnerable? But then it dawns on him.

 

Something shifts in the air, it’s almost tangible. Seongwu knows what Daniel’s about to say will change their relationship, uproot it from it’s very foundation. Somehow he anticipates it. “That,” there’s a pause, then a breath. “That I like you.”  

 

Seongwu’s heart is hammering in his rib cage, he’s not sure he heard that correctly. His ears feel like they’re stuffed full with cotton. He wants to hear it one more time, he wants to see Daniel’s peachy pink lips enunciate every single syllable. He wants it on tape, to commit it to memory so he can play it over and over again. Even then he doubts it would be enough.  

 

“Well,” a smile slips out uncontrollably, “I guess now I do.” It’s teasing and Seongwu knows that the cheeky little glimmer in his eyes has once again made an appearance. “You’re adorable you know.” 

 

Daniel makes a little noise and brings his hand that isn’t entangled with Seongwu’s up to cover his eyes. 

 

“Hyung?” There’s a wariness in Daniel’s voice that’s intertwined with something else. Determination perhaps? 

 

Daniel inches a little closer, even closer still until there’s barely a hair’s width between their lips. “If you don’t like me like that, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

 

Seongwu cocks his head to the side, and blinks. Once, twice, thrice. Part of him is still convinced it’s a dream. He pushes forward instead. Seongwu’s grandma called it an eskimo kiss. She said it was because it was so cold in the arctic that if people kissed on the lips their mouths would freeze together. He almost laughs at the irony. Seongwu’s pretty darn sure he’s never felt warmer in his life. He rubs the tip of his nose against Daniel’s and he’s rewarded with the beautiful sound of Daniel’s quiet giggles. 

 

It’s dark save for the faint glimmer of the lamp by the door. He likes the seclusion. He likes that even in a room full of people, the only ones that this very moment matter to are the two of them. It’s like how you feel when you have a secret that no one else knows. It makes the occasion that much more special. 

  
“I’m not gonna say a word. Does that tell you enough?” Seongwu’s attempt at a joke, really. 

 

“You just did, hyung!” Daniel says it in mock accusation. 

 

“Huh. I did didn’t I?” Seongwu’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “Oh well.” 

 

“You’re not getting off that easy!” Daniel grits his teeth. 

 

With a surge forward Daniel presses his lips against Seongwu’s. Seongwu reciprocates. It’s not like either of them know what they’re doing. It’s not as romantic as they make it out to be in the books or in the movies. There’s some clashing of teeth and knocking of noses, and yet he isn’t disappointed in the slightest. Even in this messy imperfection, Seongwu still deems it as perfection. Daniel’s lips are a little chapped, a little awkward against his. Soon enough they find their rhythm and begin to move in tandem with each other. Daniel runs his tongue along Seongwu’s bottom lip and Seongwu thinks he loses a bit of his mind. When they eventually break apart they’re both equally as out of breath. 

 

Daniel laughs and chews on his lip. “Not as smooth as I wanted it to be.” 

 

“It’s alright.” says Seongwu, “We’ll figure it out, we’ve got lots of time.” 

 

He leans forwards and kisses Daniel again.

 

And again. 

 

And again. 

 

As first kisses go, this is probably as good as it gets. Slow, sensual and attentive. 

 

He could get used to this. It’s sweeter than sugar. More addictive than nicotine. His heart swells. He briefly wonders what they are now. 

 

No. Seongwu will save that for tomorrow. For now he focuses on the feeling of Daniel’s mouth on his. 

 

xxx

 

The sunlight streams in through the curtains bright and early causing Seongwu’s eyes to twitch open. Through the morning haze he sees that his and Daniel’s fingers are still intertwined.

 

He lets it stay that way.

 

Seongwu’s vision takes a moment to adjust to the light and as soon as the spots disappear he sees that Daniel’s already looking at him with a toothy grin on full display. 

 

He feels a little pressure on his hand. Any shred of doubt he had about the night before evaporates into thin air. 

 

It was real. It was their moment to share. A memory that would last a lifetime. 

 

Their first kisses that they decided to gift to each other - it’s something that they will only ever be able to share with one another. Forever and always.  

 

They exchange knowing smiles. 

 

If any of their friends see it, they don’t ask about it.

 

Except for Daehwi. “Right in front of my salad!” he cries.


End file.
